Laparoscopic surgery is performed by the insertion of one or more instruments into a body cavity through very small incisions in the skin of the patient. Unlike ordinary surgery where the part of the body being operated on is exposed to the atmosphere, in laparoscopic surgery the body cavity remains closed from the atmosphere whereby the organs tend to remain in their normal positions, i.e. they are in intimate contact with one another in a relatively soft mass. In order to facilitate access to the area of an organ being worked on, pressurized gas is introduced into the body cavity to move and hold the skin, muscle and fatty tissues away from the area at which surgery is to be performed. However, because of the physical nature of the internal organs, they move under the force of gravity into intimate contact with one another making it difficult for the surgeon to see the area being worked on and to perform surgery on the selected one of the organs without damage to other ones of the nearby organs.